


Less Godfather, More Galra

by dragon_in_a_tower



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Angst, Blow Jobs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Police Officer Keith (Voltron), Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Stripper Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_in_a_tower/pseuds/dragon_in_a_tower
Summary: Lance is a simple secretary caught up in the wrong crowd. He works for Zarkon in his strip club for his survival. Along comes Keith and Shiro, who might just save him from the life he lives. Here's to hoping.





	Less Godfather, More Galra

**Author's Note:**

> There is no explicit rape scenes, heavy implications though. i mention gun use, but no one gets shot. this is heavy shit and my first time writing something so dark. If i were to do more, i'd love to hear what suggestions people have.

“This isn’t enough” The wads of cash were thrown unceremoniously back on the desk. Lance squirmed in the plush velvet chair he was on, feeling the heat of Zarkon’s stare.

“I swear sir that is more than half of my paycheck.” Zarkon looked at him in disbelief, folding his hands on the desk. The mob boss grinned wickedly at him, making him feel like prey.

“I’m sorry, my pretty jewel,” Lance flinched at the pet name, “But that is not enough to pay for our services. Remember, you are under our protection and we get to set the price. You’ll have to work at the club for a week to make it up.” Lance’s eyes widened, a tiny whimper left his lips. The club was for mob meetings as well as entertainment. The last time he worked there twelve guys grabbed his ass and three found him after hours leaving him in the alley crying and scrubbing at his skin.

“Sir, please, anything but that. I’ll get extra hours and make it up.” Zarkon chuckled darkly at him, walking around the large desk, cupping Lance’s jaw softly. The way he looked at him was a mixture of lust and mirth.

“Don’t worry, my jewel, I’ll only have you work in my private booth. We just got a new pole in there.” Lance swallowed, keeping his eyes firmly on Zarkon’s face, worried to look anyway and offend him. “That son of mine won’t be anywhere near you while you work.” Ah, the boss’s son Lotor, he has tried multiple time to coax him into some ‘after-hours fun’. He weakly nodded, knowing the alternative if he refused. “Good, pet. You’ll begin tomorrow night. Don’t forget to get dressed in the private room.” Zarkon threaded his fingers through his hair, almost in a loving way, before he pressed the call button for the door guards. The doors to the office opened and two large men escorted him out. The doors closed with a resounding click behind them sealing Lance’s weeknights to being in the awful club. 

The weekday working at the office was hell. He was referred to as an intern five times even though he got hired as the secretary three years ago. His boss made a racist comment directly to his face, and to top it off the woman in the first office spilled all of her burning coffee on him and demanded him to get her a new one, and it wasn’t even his lunch break. He just was happy that it was Friday and he had the weekend to recover. The elevator doors dinged, telling him to greet the incomer. “Good Morning, Welcome to the Galaxy Headquarters. How may I help you?” He used his most cheerful voice, looking up at the strangers that just walked in. They were tall, well one was tall and muscular the other was shorter, but still had more muscle than Lance could ever hope for. Both wore police uniforms and carried an air of protectiveness with them. The tall one with the shock of white hair walked up to the desk, leaning on it casually.

“Hello, we are looking for a Mr. Schneider. We have a couple questions for him.” The taller one flashed his badge at him. A deep unrooted fear that still clung from childhood perked up, and he almost showed the officer his legal documentation stating that he was a citizen. 

“Well, Mr. Schneider is in a very important meeting at the moment, are you alright with waiting?” He did his best to plaster a smile on his face. The shorter one bristled.

“Do you understand that this is a crucial case? We don’t want to wait.” Add that attitude to the growing list of why the day was shitty.

“I’m sorry sir, I was informed to not bother him now.” The taller one sent him an apologetic smile, guiding the shorter angry one to sit in the waiting room. As soon as he saw the head of their partnering company walk out of the office, he called to his boss, making him stomp over to his desk. He was fuming at him for bothering him, but Lance was used to it at this point no longer flinching at the annoyance.

“What do you want?” The words were growled at him, his hands twitching from the residual fear still left. “I told you not to bother me!” The man roared at him, indicating the meeting did not go well. “Stupid secretary.”

“There are two officers here to see you sir.” The mood shift changed at break neck speeds as Lance pointed to the two officers staring in shock at the two of them. Mr. Schneider put on his biggest smile and turned to the waiting area, greeting the officers and guiding them back to the office. Lance turned back to his computer, answering emails and working the company schedule. He got a few calls from customers looking for certain departments and appointments. He picked up the office phone after the second ring, “This is the front desk; how may I help you?” There was the edge of fakeness that his voice always took on at work.

“Lance, amigo, get some refreshments for my guests. Coffee please.” That was weird his boss never said please. Shrugging it off he went to grab a couple cups of coffee from the faculty lounge. He knocked on the office door, softly announcing his presence. The door was opened and he set the coffees in front of the officers. “Stay for a little while, these fine men have a couple questions for you.” His heart stopped. They were going to find out about the deal with Zarkon. He was going to be forced to leave the city. Situations in which this could go wrong ran through his head at a million miles per hour.

“Mr. McClain, we have reason to believe that this company may be caught up with some illegal work. Do you know if there was any activity that was suspicious while you worked here?” His boss grabbed his arm tightly. His eyes holding an intensity that told him he would lose his job if he answered wrong.

“You do not good activities?” His boss said in very broken Spanish, he yanked his arm out of the tight grip, glaring at him. Two racist comments before his lunch break, fantastic. He turned to the officers with the fakest smile he could muster.

“No, officers, I have not seen any suspicious activities, other than the coffee filter not getting change regularly.” He smiled at them. “I am just the secretary, I take company calls and tell people to wait.” He turned back to his boss, passing him the file that his assistant handed to Lance. “I need to return to my station, sir. Cindy from accounting wanted to give you these reports.” And with that he walked out of the room, sitting back at his desk. 

The officers left an hour later, while he was eating his small lunch. He waved them goodbye before answering the phone. “Good afternoon, this is Galaxy Headquarters how may I help you?” There was shuffling from the other side of the line, before the gruff voice he was used to hearing answered back.

“Hello, my jewel.” Lance gulped, looking around subtly. “I am just calling to remind you of your position tonight. You must arrive at eight p.m. sharp, or else.” The phone clicked, leaving him with a heavy sense of dread. The club never opened before nine, unless there was a huge meeting. The very thought of all those mafia men terrified him. Four hours later, he was turning onto his street. He couldn’t afford a car with how much Zarkon takes from him, so he had to walk everywhere. Three large men in suits were waiting for him by the corner and walked with him to his run-down apartment building. The men were there as a sort of guard for him. Before he was involved with Zarkon, Lance was regularly attacked, both verbal and physical. The guards pressed close to him, while they walked down the street the drug addicts sat. They left him inside the lobby, walking to their car parked outside, only to come back in three hours.

“Lance? What are you doing looking so tired?” His neighbor Mrs. Sanchez, was leaning against her door staring critically at him, while he fumbled with his keys. He smiled at the older woman. She still had the air of youth around her and reminded him of his own mother. She would often take care of him when he fell ill and couldn’t get the care he needed. He would take her mail up to her and walk her to the grocery store on the weekends.

“It was a long day at work, Reina. The police came into the office and my boss acted like I don’t know English.” She smiled at him, waving him to go back in his own apartment. His apartment was very sad looking, but he did what he could. With three hours to kill, he did what he could do with no TV and no computer, he cleaned. His mother always taught him that a clean home, no matter the condition, was always better than a messy one. The living area was spotless as eight was approaching. Lance sighed steeling himself for this night, slipping on his jacket. The men were there to take him to the club, keeping him within close quarters. A hand found its way to his ass, no longer phasing him. He knew that the men wouldn’t try anything before Zarkon got his way with him.

He was let in through the back door, where two other men lead him to the dressing rooms to grab his outfit for the night, and then escort him to the second floor to get dressed in the private booth. He did his make up for the night in the regular dressing rooms, layering light blue and silver glitter on his eyelids. The private booth was small, but held a leather couch, a side table that he knew held lube and condoms, and a shiny silver pole in the center. The lights were a dim purple, other than the cool blue lighting up the pole, making it stand out. His outfit fit him tightly, and accentuated all his curves with lace and silk. If the situation was different he would have felt sexy, but as he was being put on show like a piece of meat, he felt sick. A mask was sitting at the base of the pole, his blue lace mask. The door opened right as he had the mask secured in place.

“Look at you my jewel, you look perfect.” Zarkon’s large hand settled on his hips right above the end of the fishnet stockings he wore, sending shivers down his spine. “Two police officers are here to make sure this is a legal place of business, I want to show off my crown jewel to them.” The unspoken command was there. If he did one wrong thing tonight, his freedom was gone.

“I understand sir.” His lips pressed against his neck, leaving Lance feeling dirty. He couldn’t do anything against this man, or else he would take him away from the outside world forever. He had seen the room he would be held, prisoner to whatever this man wanted. He walked out of the man’s grip and began stretching, he didn’t want to mess this night up. The sound of the door closing behind him was the last he heard before the lights flashed quickly to tell him that it was show time. He shook himself of his nerves and rested his hand against the shiny pole, listing to the steady thrum of the music on the main floor. His own routine music started, telling him that the two officers were coming into the room. Unfortunately the pole was familiar to him and his muscles were shaped to be perfect for this. His mother always told him that with his love of dance, he would be able to work at a strip club but he shouldn’t due to the problems with one. Now look at him. Secretary by day stripper by night. The door opened right as he was upside down with his legs wrapped around the pole. 

“This is my crowning jewel. He is the most requested dancer here, come have a show with him.” Zarkon was leading two officers to the couch. If he wasn’t so focused on fucking up, he would have slipped. It was the same two officers that came into the office today. Instead he simply spun upright, unhooking his legs and walking up to them. He felt the waist band of his underwear pull back and the telltale feel of money slip in. He knew it was all a ploy, he wouldn’t see a cent of that money. The younger looking officer looked spooked out of his mind, while the older had a calculated look. Lance swayed his hips in time with the beat, rolling his ass on the older man’s lap. Before the man had any time to process, he slipped off and continued to do his routine on the pole. Both men could barely speak as the music slowed and stopped. 

“We have a couple of questions for you.” The older came back much quicker than his partner. Lance nodded, after looking at Zarkon for approval. “Without your boss, here. If you are okay with that.” He gulped looking back, to see the calm expression on his face, but the stiffness in his shoulders. 

“That will be fine, come I will take you to a better meeting room.” Lance’s arm was tugged to walk right beside Zarkon. His glittering heels caused him to stumble and almost fall if it weren’t for the tight grip he had on his arm. The giant hand squeezed his arm tightly in a warning. “If you mess this interview up, I will not hesitate to give you over to Lotor as a pet.” The growl sent tremors through his legs. The room they arrived at was small but looked like a meeting room. Lance took one end of the table as the two officers sat opposite of him. The leather of the chair stuck to his bare thighs, making him feel more exposed. 

“My name is Officer Shirogane and this is my partner Officer Kogane, we’d like to start with your name.” The question was so simple, but so loaded. If he used his real name they could see he was employed at Galaxy Headquarters, if he used his stage name, they might ask for his real name. He knew this was going to be a huge test.

“My stage name is Sapphire Kitten, but you can call me Sapphire, in order to remain anonymous.” There that was simple enough. They couldn’t link him back to anything.

“Okay Sapphire, How long have you worked here?”

“Three years” Was it warm in here?

“Have you ever seen any suspicious figures come through?” Lance snorted

“Sir, this is a strip club. The people who come here are always some degree of suspicious.” Officer Kogane laughed. The lace and silks of his outfit clung to him uncomfortably.

“You’re right that was a dumb question. Was there ever a time you felt unsafe?” He paused. He could lie and say no. 

“When I first started working here, I used to get harassed for being one of the only male dancers, but Z has since taken care of that. I owe a lot to him.”

“Who’s Z?”

“My boss.” He could feel the weighted stare from the hidden cameras. 

“Okay, Sapphire. Last question. When was the last time you saw your boss outside of the club?”

“Yesterday, we were talking about my paycheck.” Thank god that was over, and what he said wasn’t technically a lie. The officers gave him a card with their numbers to call them if he ever saw anything suspicious. He walked out of the room going back, dropping the business card in the trash, to the booth to see Zarkon with his work tablet. He knew if he were to keep the card Zarkon would be pissed at him. The feed of the room was pulled up, and the tablet was tossed on the end table next to the couch the second he walked in.

“Come here, my jewel” Lance slowly walked over, trying to judge what mood he was in. Large hands settled on his hips forcing him to straddle the large man’s lap. His face was turned to Zarkon’s with one of the hands resting on his jaw. “I’m proud of you. You didn’t mess your interview up.” His shoulder sagged with the sigh of relief. “But it took time away from my show, and for that I need you to do your routine twice for me.” He began to get up to do his dance, but the hand on his hip stopped him. “You have to do the one we agreed on, my jewel.” Lance gulped, seeing the bottle sitting next to Zarkon. He wasn’t ready for sex, especially not tonight. 

“Sir, please no. I don’t want to. Not tonight.” That was not the right thing to say apparently. The hand on his jaw tightened painfully. 

“You think I’m giving you a choice? I own you, bitch.” The man rose up, dropping him to the floor and stuffing his face in his crotch. 

“I’m sorry sir! Please you’re hurting me!” His words were muffled, and his hands were doing nothing to push him away.

“Show me how sorry you are then, whore.” The sound of the zipper filled his ears. Zarkon’s large length smacked him in the face. Lance sighed and began to suck his boss off, knowing that it wouldn’t be the only thing he had to do for the man.

An hour later and he was stumbling out of the room. His hips hurt like hell and his mouth tasted foul. He saw the officers discussing something right outside the dressing rooms, the very place he needed to be. Zarkon in his kindness sent him home for the night, but warned him that Lotor was coming tomorrow and to be on his best behavior. He limped over to the pair, sneaking in behind them. “Woah, hold on are you okay?” A hand touched his shoulder gently. Lance snapped, these were the officers that fucked up his night. He could feel the bruises forming on his hips and upper arms.

“Don’t fucking touch me! Just get out of here!” He screamed, shoving the officer off him. He entered the dressing rooms to grab his stuff and leave. The mask was ripped off his face and shoved into his cubby. His underwear was sticky as he peeled them off, grabbing a wet wipe to do a rudimentary clean. His jacket was the only comfort he got. He checked the mirror before he left, seeing the redness around his lips and the puffiness of his eyes. The dried tear tracks and the suspicious white lingering on his face, made him sneer in disgust. He stormed out of the club, not even waiting for the guards. He knew they wouldn’t show if there was police around. His hood was drawn tight around his face. His jeans hugged his legs uncomfortably. 

“Shiro, he’s right there.” He heard the whispers to the right of him, noticing the squad car. He began to walk quicker, not wanting the officers near him. 

“Hold on, let’s give you a ride home.” That had Lance stopping. He took a deep breath, hiding his face.

“I don’t live far, I can manage.” He turned around to walk again, but the car was right next to him, stopping him.

“Get in the car, Sapphire. These are bad streets we don’t want you to get hurt.” He couldn’t argue with them, so he just crawled into the back, turning to look out the window after   
giving his address. “You’d think that the secretary at Galaxy Headquarters would be able to afford a better place.” Lance whipped his head to look at the officers. “We know Lance, the company calls that were blocked were never forwarded and we were able to listen to the one you took this afternoon.” Lance jiggled the handle of the door, trying to escape. He threw his shoulder into it, know it would be bruised come morning.

“I’m not doing anything illegal, you don’t understand. I need to be doing this, or else I’m dead.” His building was coming into view now. His rising panic had him hyperventilating. If Zarkon saw him get in the police car, he would be in serious trouble.

“We know Lance, we want you to call us if you see anything that is illegal.” The car stopped and he was let out. “Woah!” he was caught before he could fall flat on the ground, by officer Kogane. Mrs. Sanchez came screaming out of the building, holding him up. She wiped his face to see the redness in it.

“I’m sorry officers, this boy is nothing but trouble. I’ll take him back inside. Have a good night!” She pulled him into the building.

“Abuela, lo siento.” He sobbed into her shoulder as she brought him into her apartment.

“What the hell were you doing? You said you’d be home later and now I see you come out of a police car?” She tucked him into the couch. Fussing around him for a few minutes letting him gather his thoughts.

“They found out who I am.” She took his face in her calloused hands and looked at him in every angle.

“What did that man do?” It was a barely whispered question, but it had him crying more. 

The next morning a loud knock sounded on the door, pulling him out his sleep. Mrs. Sanchez answered and he could hear the deep voice of one of the guards. “Excuse me, but we need Lance McClain and he is not in his apartment.” Lance paled weighing the options in his mind. He could stay silent and hope she covered for him or he could face this himself.

“I’m in here, just recovering and making sure I’m okay for tonight.” He called to the man, hoping that was all they needed.

“The boss want to talk to you.” The words sent chills down his spine. He got up on shaking legs, brushing his legs off. The man took him outside to a black car, and unceremoniously shoved him in the open door. The inside was spacious and had a small floor where he was currently kneeling. The car began to move and no one talked for five minutes all just staring at him.

“My jewel I expected better from you.” The deep growls kept him silent. “Getting in a police car after such an interview.” The people in the car stared blankly at him. “You should know better.”

“I didn’t tell them anything.” The buildings outside the windows were dwindling into trees. “Sir please believe me.”

“I’m sorry my jewel but that was the last straw.” One of his hands wrapped tightly around his throat, not squeezing but holding. “You are nothing but my plaything.” Lance trembled feeling the car stop. His face was shoved into one of the guard’s crotch while his jeans were tugged off. The car began to move again as the sound of the man’s zipper coming undone rang loudly in his ears. His mouth was stuffed as he was roughly taken from behind.

He doesn’t remember how he got there, only that he got himself in this mess. The cold concrete of the floor did nothing to let him rest. In the back of his mind he knew that if he didn’t find some sort of layer between his naked skin and the cement that he would get sick, but Lance couldn’t do anything but stare blankly at the wall. The steel door opened showing Lotor with a manic grin and a plate of food. The passage of time could be marked by the times Lotor came in his cell with food and the want for his mouth or ass. He learned nothing of what the outside world thought of his sudden disappearance. For all he knew he was stuck here forever. Zarkon would come over often, using him like a toy as he pleased.

“The police seem to be looking for you, but not very hard.” Zarkon’s hand was running through his hair that was much too long for his liking. Lance hummed, not paying attention to words but the feeling of the hand in his hair. “Well, I have to go attend business.” He whined at that, not wanting to be left alone again. The sound of the heavy door closing filled the small space, leaving him alone with his thoughts and the pain in his hips. He didn't know how long it had been since he first came here, it must have been months.

The sound of gunshots echoed outside his door, scaring him from the drifting consciousness of his mind. He pressed himself against the farthest wall from the door. There was silence from outside, confusing him until the door unlocked and he was dragged to the center of the room with the muzzle of a gun pressed to his head. Two men in uniform stood with guns drawn pointing at the person holding the gun to his head. “I’ll shoot the damn boy if you take any more steps towards me.” Zarkon’s shout scared him. A loud popping sound came from his left making the gun go limp and allowing him to roll away. He saw the convulsing body on the floor and the two police officers standing. He was confused, Zarkon took care of him, why did he threaten him and why were there other people here? The larger one of the two other people began to walk slowly towards him.

“No please don’t touch me.” He whimpered. The officer stopped and looked at his partner, bewildered. “I don’t want it.” A woman entered the room placing her hand on the officer’s shoulder. “Only Zarkon and Lotor can use me.”

“Hello, my name is Allura. May I come up to you?” The woman had turned to him and looked safe, although there was a sad look in her eyes. He nodded, holding his head up. She walked up to him slowly. “I’m going to ask if you can come with us.” He nodded again trusting the only woman he had seen for a while. Hoping Zarkon would be okay if he left for a little bit.

The hospital smelled of chemicals and Lance hated it. He had to go in for testing and making sure that he wasn’t badly hurt. His IV was a pain to deal with. The doctors told him that he was seriously malnourished. The two officers had come in a few days after he woke up, telling him that they got Zarkon behind bars. Lance just felt numb to them, a therapist was called in after he asked if he could see Zarkon. He couldn’t return to his life after this and his job definitely had no trouble replacing him. It was months since he disappeared. Mrs. Sanchez visited him while he stayed in the hospital. Other than her, the officers came to visit sometimes and get his story. As of now, Lance was getting better in terms of physical health, but he was assigned a therapist for the psychological trauma. The bills he was racking up was enough to make him cry, but somehow he wasn’t paying for it. The officers and his neighborhood seemed to have come together and raised the amount of money for him. He didn’t think that the people cared for him enough to try and pay for his bills. “How are you feeling?” Officer Shirogane asked him, supervising him while he walked on the treadmill to gain his muscles back.

“Honestly, I’ve been better, but I know it could be worse.” The nurse with him increased the speed slightly. “I just want to go home, but that’s gone.” 

“Why? I know you aren’t talking about that run-down apartment.” Lance huffed

“I moved from Cuba when I was ten, because my dad got a job here. I haven’t been to my mom’s house for years. My dad always talks about the video calls he has with her, but I miss her hugs.” The officer nodded, continuing to make small talk with him.

The day he was released, reporters flooded the doors asking him questions at the same time. The two officers pushed them out of the way and led him to a car. Looking out the window to watch the world go by, Lance felt something lift off his chest. He was going to be okay. He had two officers to take care of him until he got back up on his feet, and he could now work to get home to Cuba. He was going to be alright. He would see his mom and finally be away from all the shit that happened in this city. For now he imagined how his mom would react upon seeing her baby home at last.


End file.
